Lord Darcia III
Lord Darcia III is the main antagonist of Wolf's Rain and is the third and last generation of the Darcia family of nobles, who were cursed after Darcia I disappeared into Paradise. The curse is visible as a golden wolf's eye, replacing his left eye. Darcia is not a half breed, but is descended from a wolf clan that chose to be completely human. 'Appearance' Darcia is tall and light skinned in appearance. His hair, blue-grey in colour has a slightly greasy, thin look. Mostly he wears mainly dark purple clothing, a long gown or robe, with trousers, long sleeved shirt and black boots or shoes. While kidnapping Cheza, (and other points throughout the series) he wears a pale white mask, his left eye covered by a black eye patch to hide his face and wolf's eye. When wearing the mask, his hair seems to grow wildly, giving it a spiky, punk look. Whether this is part of the mask, or some kind of hair extension, is unknown. In his wolf form, Darcia is dark purple in colour, noticeably larger and more powerful looking than other wolves. He keeps his different coloured eyes, along with his insane mind. 'Personality' Darcia is a passive individual. He is the last generation of the Darcia family. His dedication is to his beloved, Lady Hamona. When she suffers from Paradise Sickness, he is intent on retrieving the Flower Maiden, Cheza, by any means, even if he has to kill the wolves. Although he is mostly calm, Darcia is known to express slight moments of anger, such as when he believes one doesn't understand anything. Even moments of sorrow when he loses Hamona. When he becomes a wolf, he seems to be in a slight insane state of mind. 'Background' 'Inheriting Nobility Status' Much of Darcia's life is shrouded in mystery. He was eventually given his birthright and became the leader of the Darcia Household at a very young age. Later during his youth, he became infatuated and fell in love with the heiress of another Noble family, the young Lady Hamona. Despite her sister's love and affection for Darcia, Jaguara objected to (and became jealous of) the love Hamona and Darcia shared. Regardless, the two of them deeply cared for one another, and Darcia eventually swore that he would take Hamona to Paradise one day. Unfortunately, their happiness was not meant to last, as during a visit to one of the Villas owned by the Darcia Family, Hamona became the subject of the Darcia family's terrible fate. Inheriting the curse of the Darcia family (the curse not being limited to bloodline, but by the House of Darcia) Hamona became ill and was afflicted by a disease called Paradise Sickness, that eventually stole her soul, but left her body alive with the aid of an advanced life-support system that the Darcia Family had in their possession. 'Plot' 'Reclaiming the Flower Maiden' In a desperate attempt to save his beloved, Darcia set out to recover the Flower Maiden Cheza that was stolen by the rivaling Noble family Orkham in the past, and use her to revive Hamona and free her from her disease. Infiltrating and avoiding the defenses of the city, Darcia stormed the laboratory of Freeze City, to take back Cheza. After incapacitating the head scientists, including Cher, and, releasing Cheza from her orb-like prison, Darcia left the laboratory. While departing, Darcia encountered Kiba and Hige. After a brief acknowledgement of their presence, Darcia squeezed Cheza's neck, making her scream across the city, where all the wolves (especially Toboe) could feel the pain she was going through. Before leaving, Darcia, told the Wolves that they would meet in Paradise. Kiba, attempting to stop him from kidnapping Cheza, dashed towards Darcia and the Flower Maiden, but, in only a few moments, Darcia and Cheza disappeared, presumably teleported onto Darcia's ship. 'Reminiscence, Interception' Returning to his keep, Darcia passes by the villa where Cheza was born, and the place Hamona was infected by Paradise Sickness. After sharing a few words with Cheza, Darcia is intercepted by Lord Orkham's private army, who attempt to steal Cheza back. After a brief dogfight between Darcia and Orkham, Orkhams' ship begins to gain the upper hand, and, despite the superior mobility of Darcias vessel and its shielding technology, his ship is disabled and internally damaged. Just before crashing onto the surrounding forest, Cheza succeeds in escaping from Darcias' grasp by jumping out of the ship and gliding down to the Villa. Darcia gives a faint smile before his ship crashes and explodes. 'Honoring the Dead' Head Scientist for the Laboratory of Freeze city, Cher Degre decides to visit the old ruins of the Darcia Family, and heads for the Cemetery of the Old Darcia Family Villa for any clues on the cursed Darcias. Arriving at the cemetery, Cher finds Lord Darcia III and seemingly mistakes him for Darcia I as she saw before depicted in a painting in the town square. 'Abduction of a Scientist' After using his wolf eye to render Cher unconscious, Darcia takes her back to the Keep, where he reveals to her Paradise's true nature and of the disease that afflicted Hamona. Darcia shows Cher all the information and data his family had collected over the centuries about Cheza, something even her noble-funded science team was unaware of; that Cheza is a flower, and eventually she will wither in a few more full moons. Out of curiosity, Cher explores the rest of the keep to find ancient devices capable of communicating directly with the Hanabito, and more importantly, to communicate directly with Cheza. Darcia then walks in and informs Cher that he must go to retrieve Cheza. Before restraining Cher to the machine she saw after entering, he comments on how she has "soothed the lonliness of his isolation long enough". Before departing, he speaks of how the Book of the Moon was "The beginning of everything" for his family, and how the Book was in fact a collection of the most powerful alchemy wielded by Lord Darcia I during his time. After finishing his explanations of the Book of the Moon and Paradise, he uses his eye on Cher; rendering her unconscious. Moments later, his servant informs him of the attack on Orkhams keep, to which he responds "As I thought, Jaguara has made her move." 'Fall of House Darcia' Taking an Airship, (similar to the one used, before but highly unlikely as it exploded shortly after being shot down by Orkham's fleet) Darcia proceeds to intercept the wolves and recover Cheza. Somehow, Darcia knew the wolves dream of following a path to Paradise, (Unknown if this was an Illusion by him or an actual path made by Cheza that he interrupted) which he commented simply as it was "Not yet time for that". Kiba dashed out in anger against the Noble, only to be pushed back by his comment of how "it's useless to resist" and the advanced shielding technology he wielded. His ship then began to fire upon the Wolves with beams of red energy that curved and struck with lightning precision and accuracy. (Toboe could not react quick enough and was injured the worst from taking a direct hit from the beams). The advanced technology Darcia commanded proved too much for them, and Kiba's determination only lead to him being severely injured and massive amounts of blood loss. Cheza cried at the sight and began to scream across the barren wasteland, and Darcia viewed the sight of the blood of the wolves as "Magnificent". Not wanting anymore blood being shed, Cheza surrendered herself to Darcia. As Kiba begged her not to leave; saying that he and the others weren't afraid of dying, she told him she knew of his courage, but she cared too much for the wolves to watch them die. She then touched him and the rest of the wolves; descending them to a slumber. Leaving the Wolves, Darcia returned to see the Keep was under attack from Jaguaras Elite, but the latter retreated for reasons unknown. Running through the hallways of his keep, Darcia found his Loyal Servant Neige pierced to the wall in a crucifix style against the door leading to room where Hamona rests. Darcia takes out the stakes embedded into her hands and gently placed her on the ground. After hearing her beg for forgiveness, his eyes widen and he storms into the room to find Hamona dead. Shortly afterwards, Kiba and the others enter the Citadel of Darcia, and find Cheza laying on the ground. Cheza gets up and runs in joy towards Kiba, only to be grabbed in a hold and thrown against the wall by Darcia. Darcia holds his sword to Chezas' neck and is about to end her life, but Kiba begs for him not to. Darcia asks what he expects to find in Paradise, and his only response is "Not hope or despair. Just a future." the response is one that moves the others, but does not seem to affect Darcia. The servant tries to warn her Master of Jaguara's fleet, but is disintegrated in the first bombardment. Dozens of Jaguaras battle ships arrive above the foundation and begin bombing the Citadel. As the wolves escape, Jaguara's Elite storm the Keep and capture Cheza and Hubb. Darcia holds onto his beloved Hamona and the Citadel is destroyed in a final burst of light. 'Appearance in the Black City' After the fall of Darcia's Keep by the bombardment of Jaguara's battle fleet, Darcia disappears. Somehow he managed to survive yet again another near death incident, he appears in Lady Jaguara's city, the loss of Hamona having driven him mad to the near edge of insanity and his cursed eye growing to an omnipotent power of demonic proportions. Donning his mask in a Joker like fashion, he renders Jaguaras' Elite useless and storms her celebration banquet. After making the lesser Nobles fall unconscious in the Banquet Hall, he converses with Jaguara about all that has happened and how her and her sister were alike in appearance only. Saying how her Paradise is for only her and him alone, she embraces him and after feeling Kiba attack her through the Paradise glimpses of the Luna Power Plant she stabs Darcia with a poisoned dagger and begins to duel him. Jaguara maintains the offensive and slowly lets her poison take its effect on Darcia, saying how "he will belong to her forever". Falling to the ground due to Jaguara's poison taking its toll on his body, Hige intervenes and ironically saves Darcia from Jaguara. Using a kind of alchemical magic on Kiba, Hige ends up having a sword thrown into his back, while Kiba bites and fatally wounds the distracted Noble woman. Looking behind her, Darcia smiles as she speaks his name lovingly to him, but Darcia stabs her with his sword as she gasps and falls lifeless to the ground, while her city fell to chaos. Kiba asks as to what Darcia is, as he is not a Wolf but is not a Noble either. Seeming to ignore his question, Darcia responds to him by saying that he was chosen as well, he shows Kiba a mysterious glowing orb, and tells him that the desire for Paradise is not enough, that it must call to them as well. He departs the Black city while it collapses into chaos. 'Opening Paradise' After avenging Hamona, Darcia stops loving her, saying, "She is nowhere now." Darcia is found again outside the city walls, nearly choking Hubb in a fit of rage only to be saved by Kiba. Darcia descends to complete insanity, telling Kiba "Soon you will lose everything, as I have lost everything" and disappeared into the sandstorm. In a final duel, the Wolves fight Darcia at the First mountain and one by one they fall. After killing all of Kiba's pack, he walks away to what he believes to be Paradise, and then incinerates in a fire of reddish light, leaving only his cursed wolf eye. This wolf eye poisons Paradise and the Lunar Flowers. Darcias' reincarnation is not seen during the rebirth of the world, meaning that Paradise may have stopped his reincarnation or his eye tainted it: however considering how the Paradise aimed by Kiba was going to be briefly showed before the eye tainting the water, it's also likely that the eye itself was the cause of a sudden change of the Paradise-to-be. Thus creating a new future world that mixed the desires of Kiba with something of more obscure, prompting the final run of the reincarnated Kiba (as if he's going to keep running to find the true ultimate Paradise). 'Notes & Trivia' * Out of any character, Darcia has been both main protagonist and main antagonist. * Darcia is the only character that the wolves have fought against more than once. * He is the only Noble who has managed to turn into a wolf. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category: Nobles Category:Males Category:villains Category:Leaders Category:Lovers